The Ashes of a Phoenix
by JustYourAverageWitch
Summary: "We have to stand up against them! We can't back down! Dumbledore's Army!"  We all know what happened with the Trio during DH, but what about Hogwarts? What was happening inside her walls? Join the DA as they fight back for her. AU Multiple Pairings. R
1. Letters and Breakfast

Missy gave her grandfather, Andy, a kiss on his wrinkly cheek and got the mail. She flipped through the bills and found nothing of interest. Sighing, she sat down on the uneven, wooden chair in the cramped kitchen. The hooting of owls reached her ears and her head snapped towards the window.

There, flying at a great speed towards her, were not one, but three owls. Two dropped their letters, while a haughty owl waited for her to pay it.

After paying the owl and throwing the worthless _Daily Prophet_ into the fireplace, she opened her Hogwarts letter. Missy admitted that she was shocked to have been accepted back to Hogwarts this year, what with all the Death Eaters now in charge her being a half-blood with a blood traitor for a mother and a Muggle for a father.

She opened the last letter and was shocked to see who sent it.

_Why would Dean send me a letter? He always Floo calls,_ she thought, confused.

"What is that in your hand, Aphrodite?" Andy asked in his slow, somewhat weak voice. He always seemed to forget that Missy hated the name her parents gave her, Aphrodite Artemis.

Missy scowled at her first name, but answered with only a small hint of annoyance, "Just a letter from a friend."

Andy nodded before turning back to his oatmeal. Missy looked down at the letter and quickly read through the short letter.

_Dear AAA,_

_As you probably know, people like me are being captured left and right. Since I have no idea whether or not my father was a wizard, I'm considered a Muggle-born and am in danger of being captured._

_I hope you have a good time at Hogwarts, with all those new professors. I bet that they're as wonderful as Umbridge! Do you think you could stick with my best friend? He can be a little impulsive._

_I know that we're not exactly friends, but could you do me that one favor, please?_

_Thanks,_

_DDT_

_P.S. I'll try to write and keep in touch, but don't reply to any of these letters._

Missy stared at the letter, confused. Why would Dean write to her? Shaking her head, she sat down to have breakfast with her grandfather.

AOAPAOAPAOAP

Miles away in a small English town, Addie lay across her friend's bed. After denying to becoming a Death Eater for the umpteenth time, her parents had kicked her out and sent her to the streets. She had walked to the Leaky Cauldron under the cover of dark and had Flooed to Onyx's house. Her parents had let her stay with them, of course.

She and Onyx were both slightly nervous, Addie awaiting her OWL results and Onyx stressing over hers. Suddenly, the girls heard the flapping of wings. They looked out the window and saw two Hogwarts owls flying towards them.

Onyx opened the window to let the owls in and grabbed both of the letters. With their letters delivered, both tawny owls flew back to Hogwarts.

Addie hurriedly ripped open the envelope and spilled its contents onto the blue bedspread. She snatched up the letter with her OWL results. Her eyes scanned the parchment while Onyx watched her curiously.

Ordinary Wizarding Level Results

Pass Grades:

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

Fail Grades:

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

Atemphres Rosalinda Caronation has achieved:

Ancient Runes: O

Astronomy: E

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: O

Herbology: E

History of Magic: E

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

"Yes," Addie sighed. "5 O's and 4 E's."

"Congrats," Onyx squealed, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"Thanks," Addie grinned. "I thought for sure that I was going to get a horrible grade on Astronomy."

"Well, you qualified for NEWTS on all of your subjects!"

"Thanks, but I'm only taking Ancient Runes, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration. I don't need History of Magic, Astronomy, or Care of Magical Creatures to become an Auror."

"I didn't think that you needed Ancient Runes to become an Auror," Onyx said, confused.

"You don't, but I figured that it would be useful," Addie shrugged. "Speaking of future careers, have you been thinking about what you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"I was thinking of becoming a Healer," Onyx admitted, blushing prettily.

"What's so embarrassing about that?" Addie asked, curious.

Onyx just shrugged and the two friends lapsed into a comfortable silence until Onyx's mother called them down for breakfast.

AOAPAOAPAOAP

Not very far away in Ottery St. Catchpole, Harry Potter was waking up. He lay in bed for a while, drifting in a sea of thoughts. He was thinking about a certain redhead when Mrs. Weasley called him and Ron down. He got out of the comfortable bed and changed into jeans and a t-shirt.

When he got to the kitchen, he found a great load of breakfast foods weighing down the long table.

"Hey, mate," Ron, who had surprisingly been up before Harry, greeted between shovels of food.

"Hey Ron, Hermione," Harry replied, serving himself a plate of food.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione said, eating and reading at the same time.

Just as the trio had finished their food, Mrs. Weasley came bustling out.

"Oh, you're all finished. That's wonderful. Since the wedding is in two days, we have so many things to do. The Delacours are coming today and everything must be perfect," she said.

She sent Ron to de-Gnome the garden, Hermione to make the beds, and Harry to clean the chicken coops. That day, they didn't manage to meet again until dinnertime.

AOAPAOAPAOAP

Somewhere in a forest in Great Britain, a boy of about seventeen sat on a tree stump. He had just met up with a few goblins and they were out getting food. Dean Thomas, a wanted Muggle-born, had been on the run for a few days.

He had met up with the goblins on his second day in the forest and, though it was hard, had managed to gain their trust. Currently, he was keeping a fire alive and the smoke from an outsider's view.

He sighed. He missed his family, his friends, and especially Hogwarts. He had been excited to be starting his final year at Hogwarts before he had heard about those stupid Death Eaters taking over Hogwarts and Muggle-borns being called in for investigation.

Technically, he was a Muggle-born because no one knew whether his father had been a Muggle or a wizard. Even his mother didn't know.

His thoughts were interrupted by a rustling in the bushes. He quickly pointed his wand towards the bushes, something he had learned in the DA. He sighed in relief when he saw Griphook and Gornuk carrying leaves filled with berries, dead fish, and even something that looked like squirrel.

Dean hadn't gotten used to life on the run much, but by now he knew to take what he could get. He stood up and got ready to prepare a very odd breakfast.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the OC's and new plot(s).**

**Special Thanks To: My Beta and Friend, Dee.**

**Next Time: It's Harry's birthday and a few friends come over to celebrate. Revelations, a kiss, presents, and Scrimgeour await in chapter two.**


	2. So Close

The next day at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was waiting by the fireplace. Wanting to surprise Harry for his birthday, she had invited a few of his friends and they were due to arrive any second. Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and Bill had gone to pick up their guests.

The door opened and Missy walked in with Luna, both holding carefully wrapped presents. Mr. Weasley left the room just as the door opened once again.

Onyx walked in with Addie and Bill. They barely had time to greet Mrs. Weasley before the door opened, yet again.

Over the next few minutes, the door kept opening and welcomed a few members of the DA. Mrs. Weasley smiled and hugged every single one of them.

The room heard the sound of footsteps going down the somewhat creaky staircase and looked towards it as one.

Harry, his black hair as untidy as ever, was in complete shock as he saw some of his friends in the Burrow's living room. He saw Neville, who had seemed to fill out slightly; Luna, looking dreamily into space; Addie, smiling widely at him; Missy, trying to fix her messy hair; Onyx, sneaking glances between him and Addie; Seamus, looking sadly at the scene around him.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" they all yelled.

Harry grinned as he walked towards the group. "Thanks, guys." He greeted everyone with either a hug or a handshake.

When he reached Addie, it got a little awkward. Harry, his cheeks a little pink, timidly wrapped his arms around her waist. Addie, her cheeks on fire and completely obvious, wrapped her arms around his waist for about a second before stepping back.

Everyone grinned, except for Mrs. Weasley, who had always wished for Harry to be with Ginny. Her wishes had almost been crushed when Harry had gone out with Addie, instead of Ginny, but she was quite cheerful when Harry had broken up with Addie. Of course, she immediately felt bad about being merry about something like that after Dumbledore's death.

"How did all these people get here?" Ron's voice asked.

Everyone laughed when Hermione rolled her eyes, setting off an infamous fight between the two.

AOAPAOAPAOAP

A few hours after the reunion, two teenagers could be found in a deserted hallway.

"You're not coming back to Hogwarts, are you?" Addie whispered.

Harry started, surprised. "How did you find out?"

"You just told me," she smiled sadly.

Harry sighed. He looked anywhere but Addie's eyes. His own found a mirror and he stared at their reflection; His black hair and her copper red locks seemed to be at odds with each other, one messy and one with barely a curl out of place. Both of their glasses caught a hint of sunshine and reflected it, breaking the peaceful silence. Addie spoke first.

"I want to give you something, to remember me by," she said nervously.

"There aren't a lot of things that I can bring. I will be on the run, after all," Harry smiled, trying to get her to smile.

"Well, this is small enough that you won't have to worry about it being stolen or used against you." And then she leaned up, going onto the tips of her toes, and gave him the gentlest of kisses.

Harry kissed her back just as gently, hugging her to him. The kiss lasted less than a minute, but it was the best one the two had ever had.

"Harry, I-" Addie was cut off by Mrs. Weasley calling them down.

"What was it that you were going to tell me?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you later," Addie dismissed.

The two walked into the Burrow's garden, a safe amount of distance between them, and sat down to enjoy the delicious feast courtesy of Mrs. Weasley.

AOAPAOAPAOAP

After the feast, Mrs. Weasley announced that it was time for Harry to open his presents and went inside to retrieve them. When she came back, the presents floating behind her, she turned towards her youngest son.

"I can't seem to find your present, Ron."

"I already gave Harry his present, Mum," Ron replied, his ears a bit red.

"Oh, alright. Here you go Harry." The presents floated over the table and landed in front of Harry.

All of the attention was now on Harry, who started opening the present from Mrs. and Mr. Weasley (who had to work late). He took out a golden watch and examined it.

"It's tradition to give a wizard a watch when he comes of age. This one belonged to my brother Fabian. I'm afraid it's a bit dented in the back-" Harry cut her off with a hug almost as big as hers.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

Harry opened the rest of his presents which included a Sneakoscope from Hermione, an enchanted razor from Bill and Fleur, chocolate from the Delacours, a huge box of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products, _The Dark Arts Outsmarted_ from Neville, _He Flew Like A Madman_ from Seamus, _The Snufflifors Spellbook _from Luna, _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland_ from Charlie, a Foe-Glass from Missy, a rack of potions from Addie, the _Wizards' Book_ from Onyx, and a leather journal from Remus and Tonks that was filled with pictures of his parents and the Marauders and scraps of paper that seemed to be notes.

"Thank you so much," Harry smiled, grateful to have such great friends.

The gate opened and in walked Mr. Weasley with none other than the Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour.

**Disclaimer: See first chapter.**

**Special Thanks To: All of my reviewers, favoriters, and alerters!**

**Next Time: What does Scrimgeour want? What _was _Addie going to say? Find out soon!**

**Note(s): You may be somewhat confused about Addie's role in this story. Just replace Ginny as Harry's girlfriend with Addie. So, instead of kissing Ginny after finding out that Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, Harry kissed Addie and broke up with her after Dumbledore's funeral. Got it? Good.**

**Also, it has been brought to my attention that some names are hard to pronounce. Here's a little guide:**

**Atemphres Rosalinda Caronation - Ah-tehm-fres Row-sa-lyn-duh Care-o-nay-tion**

**Aphrodite Artemis Anderson - Ah-fro-die-ty Are-teh-miss An-dur-sen**

**Onyx Lilith Brown - Aw-nyx Li-lif Brown**

**Until next time! Bye!  
**


	3. A Will and A Confrontation

The happy atmosphere that had previously surrounded the Weasley's backyard disappeared as soon as the Minister of Magic was in their line of sight.

"Hello," Scrimgeour started, not even noticing Remus and Tonks leaving in a hurry. "I believe congratulations are in order," he added, looking at the cake that was a giant replica of a Snitch as if Voldemort himself was going to jump out of it.

"Thanks," Harry answered back coldly.

"I need to converse with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley," Scrimgeour said pompously, completely ignoring Harry's harsh tone.

The three teens in question looked at each other in confusion before following Scrimgeour inside.

As soon as the door closed, everyone began talking.

"What do reckon he wants?"

"Was it a good idea to leave them alone with him?"

"What did he need to 'converse' with them about?"

"Were those Wrackspurts floating around the Minister's head? I didn't think that they were attracted to vampires."

That last comment (made by Luna Lovegood, of course) caused everyone to stop talking and look at the girl who was currently looking into space as if she had said nothing.

"Uh, Luna? I'm pretty sure that Scrimgeour isn't a vampire," Onyx said to the girl who could've been her sister, what with their similar blonde hair and beliefs.

"The Ministry would've known if their Minister was a vampire," Missy agreed.

Around the table, many people voiced their agreement.

"Aye."

"'ear, 'ear."

"I guess."

"Of course."

"Even the Ministry isn't that stupid (no offense, Dad.)."

"Even a dragon would be able to tell!"

"No one iz that bête."

"Even Perce would be able to tell!"

Before anyone could say anything else, a disturbance was heard from inside. Everyone immediately hurried towards the Burrow, wands out in their hands.

"What is going on? We heard a commotion," Mrs. Weasley explained, worried.

The sight that had everyone worried was the _Minister_ holding his _wand_ against Harry's chest! He had even burned a hole through it!

"Nothing. Everything is completely fine. I'll be going now. Good day." Without waiting for a response, he walked out and Apparated away when he was outside of the barriers.

"Harry, what happened?"

For the rest of the day (or should we say night), everyone admired what Dumbledore had left in his will and pondered over why he had left them.

AOAPAOAPAOAP

Just as everyone was getting ready for bed (everyone from the party staying for the night for the wedding the next day), two redheads bumped into each other on the deserted first floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ginny," Addie apologized, bending down to pick up her fallen book.

"You don't have to act like that around me." Ginny's voice was cold, colder than Addie had ever heard it before.

"What do you mean?" Addie asked, confused.

"I mean, that you don't have to put on the innocent act with me. I don't know how everyone else doesn't see past your mask and see you for the Death Eater you really are. I'm even more surprised that Harry doesn't see through your little act. He should know that you don't really care about him like I do."

"What act? I'm _not _a Death Eater and I never will be. And for your information, I care about Harry a lot. You just care about his fame and fortune."

"Maybe, maybe not. But you better stay away from Harry or he'll find out how willingly you would betray him. How you hate his guts."

"I don't hate his guts. I _love_ him! And I would never betray him or anyone in this house," Addie stated, appalled at Ginny's behavior.

"We'll see who he believes," Ginny smirked before turning and literally sashaying away.

"It's alright. You'll have me by your side," a voice said from the shadows.

"And us," two other voices added.

From the shadows stepped out Hermione, Onyx, and Ron.

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

**A/N: Ooh! This is getting interesting, huh? I bet you didn't see _that_ coming! Anyways, I now have a blog of sorts on Tumblr. There I will post sneak peaks, banners, answer questions, and you can even see pictures of the characters! The link is (without spaces) justyouraveragewitch . tumblr . com**

**Next chapter: The wedding, the attack, and Ginny opens her big mouth!  
**


End file.
